Fresh Baked Disney
What Is Fresh Baked Disney? Fresh Baked Disney is a Youtube channel dedicated primarily to uploading weekly trip reports at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. Created and hosted by David Erickson, each trip report is filmed almost entirely by and edited by David, with one part uploaded each day up to the next visit. Typically each visit takes place on the weekend, either or both days with the occasional Friday evenings, covering certain attractions at either or both parks and refurbishment updates. Disneyland Resort events, such as Mickey's Halloween Party, may also be covered in the same fashion as regular week installments. Alongside the weekly trip reports, David also produces multiple other series that, depending on how many parts they may require, are also uploaded as daily installments such as Secrets and History, Hacks and Unplugged. On rare occasions, a trip report to another park or attraction is featured, such as Knott's Berry Farm. Two slogans, "giving you the best of Disney baked fresh daily" ''and ''"Fresh Baked!", are used in almost every video with the latter extending to call outs by the show's guests and park visitors who recognize the show. Currently, Fresh Baked Disney has over 40,100 subscribers, referred to as Fresh Baked Muffins, with the channel's most popular video being the Harbour Galley Secret Path with over 250,000 views. With a total video view hit counter of over 6.2 million views. History In 2012, David began his first channel named "The Disneyland Report" which covered updates at the Disneyland Resort. However, the show ended due to several factors; the camera shakiness, low viewer numbers, lack of quality commentary and another channel being named 'The Disneyland Report'. The first uploaded Fresh Baked Disney video, although shot under the Disneyland Report banner, made its debut on 30th September 2012 as a Winnie the Pooh ride through and was shortly followed by a Monsters Inc ride through on 1st October same year. The first Trip Report, filmed 23rd June 2012, was uploaded to the channel on 2nd October 2012 as archive footage covering Disney California Adventure's rope drop. The initial Trip Report opening credits were a montage of clips featuring David, his son The Disney Ninja, his ex-wife Candi interspersed with shots filmed in Disneyland and DCA before fading out. Sara Snyder, formerly known as Romey and long time friends with David, became the co-owner and co-host of Fresh Baked Disney after her first appearance on 21 January 2013 in a Trip Report. She currently runs the Instagram account (@freshbakeddisney). Co-Stars and Guests Fresh Baked Disney has gained a number of co-stars and guests who make Trip Report appearances since the first upload, although some visits may have David entirely on his own. Regular co-stars and guests include but are not limited to: * Sara Snyder * Liz * Ian (2nd to David on team nerd department) * The Disney Ninja * Candi (formerly Erickson) * Kitty and Mario * Paparazzi Mike * Ethan Other guests on the show have included Melody (from Momsvlog80), Andrew, Mama Snyder (Sara's mother), Kim (Candi's friend) and many many more. Other Fresh Baked Channels Presents Fresh Baked Presents was created on 21 January 2015 as another channel to host Fresh Talk, a podcast presented by David and Sara, and Fresh Baked News, a update on attractions within the Disney parks and other areas of the Disney company. It currently has over 2,500 subscribers and is shared via the main Fresh Baked Disney social media accounts. As of February 2016 there has been a 7 month absence of videos on the Fresh Baked Presents page, while it is not known if the page is dead it can be concluded that David has put The channel on the back burner as it does not, get nearly as many video views as the main channel. Gaming Fresh Baked Gaming was created by David on 28 August 2014 as a way of keeping the Disney Ninja involved with his father and having a part of Fresh Baked without Disney content, although some games produced under the Disney label may be played. The channel's description is "Gaming play through's, let's plays and general good times the Fresh Baked way. Captain Balachichi (Dad) and the TMan1000 (son) provide our one of a kind commentary!" with over 1,000 subscribers and, like Presents, is also shared through the FBD social media accounts Special Features Click to to be redirected to the Special Features page Social Media The Main Website YouTube Facebook Twitter Instagram Patreon